


All Mine

by KairuKoga



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding Kink, Feminisation, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Keith goes through hell, Knotting, Leggings as restraints, M/M, No orgasm, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shiro calls Keith a good future mother so uh, author cried, but hey what else is new, for keith anyway, training hall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairuKoga/pseuds/KairuKoga
Summary: That should have my mark. A part of him thinks, that primal, inner alpha that has screamed at him for the past 6 years since he presented. To take, to claim, to keep the younger to himself. He’s ours. No one else can have him. His body is screaming at him to tackle the younger, to bite him here and now, but he has to keep his head. He’s lasted this long without showing his affections to the object of them, a sparring match won’t end that now.-Please be aware that this does include rape and a character who is out of his mind.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> *walks in a year later with 5 coffees and a bunch of college work* sup losers
> 
> Ok so like I said, this contains some shit. This is a gift for the wonderful Locust 💕

“You can do better than that Shiro!” 

The smaller Galra grunts as he pushes the larger off him, rolling away and resetting his stance. 

It had started off innocent enough. Just sparring like they usually do. Shiro wasn’t usually this unfocused but he’d got back from a mission and immediately asked (demanded) to spar with Keith. For hours now they’d been going at it, like only Blades can, first with their weapons, before tumbling and grappling each other. Usually there was an audience whenever the two youngest sparred, but today it seemed that they were on their own for the time being. 

Shiro growls as he’s pushed away, but readies himself for Keith’s next attack reluctantly. At first it was just to let off some steam, knowing that Keith was the only one who could properly handle his size in a sparring match. Despite how lithe he was and how much Shiro towered over him, the younger was a coiled up spring, deadly when he let go. 

Shiro admired him from afar for a time when the young pup had been brought to the base by his mother, before his own mother pushed him forward to be a playmate for him. Keith was never afraid of him, perhaps due to sharing living spaces with much larger, scarier looking galra, which immediately made Shiro want to protect and care for the younger. 

Keith laughs as he easily dodges out of the way of his sparring partner’s attack. A rough low chuckle as he reverses Shiro’s momentum to throw him backwards and quickly apprehends both of the older’s arms above his head. “Now, do you yield?”

“I’m not that easy.” 

Shiro easily bucks Keith off his torso, noticing the way that Keith’s bun is disheveled, soft inky locks curling at his nape, the sweat from hours of non-stop activity rolling its way down the side of Keith’s neck, below his tank top and beyond. He rips his eyes away from the tempting, unblemished neck. 

That should have my mark. A part of him thinks, that primal, inner alpha that has screamed at him for the past 6 years since he presented. To take, to claim, to keep the younger to himself. He’s ours. No one else can have him. His body is screaming at him to tackle the younger, to bite him here and now, but he has to keep his head. He’s lasted this long without showing his affections to the object of them, a sparring match won’t end that now. 

Keith, oblivious to Shiro’s inner turmoil, stretches his arms above his head, rolling his shoulders back and feeling his joint pop satisfactorily. He once again readies his stance, cocking his head at Shiro who still lays on the ground, facing away from him. 

“Hey, come on. Are you giving up old man?”

“I’m only 2 years older than you. Watch your mouth before you can't talk.” 

Keith rolls his eyes as Shiro pulls himself up once more. They’re both used to this banter. 

Bantering is safe. 

“Well, let’s see if I can get said old man to yield again shall we?” 

“When have you ever got me to yield, Keith?”

Instead of answering, Keith goes on the offensive, taking the first strike from his sparring partner and almost tripping him. Shiro quickly uses Keith’s own momentum against him however, and forces him face down on the floor, hands behind his back and with his own form straddling the smaller’s legs and leaning forward. 

“Do you yield, Keith?” 

Keith snorts, shaking his head as he wiggles to try and roll Shiro off. For his attempt, Shiro increases the pressure that he uses to hold Keith’s arms behind him. 

“Shiro come on, you can’t be that annoyed, right?”

Shiro doesn’t answer, too entranced by the way a single hand of his completely envelopes both the younger’s hands. Then he’s distracted by the way Keith’s breathing is slightly faster paced than usual from their spar, then by the way the sweat rolls down that unmarked neck once again. 

Do it. 

As fast as possible, he follows that line of sweat with his rough tongue, to the stunned silence of Keith. The smaller wiggles again, confused as his heart rate picks up. 

“Shiro- what- what are you doing?!”

Fed up with waiting for something that might not happen unless he does something about it himself, Shiro claws the back of Keith’s sparring gear until it rips away, revealing the pert, bouncy cheeks and expanse of lithe muscle on the younger’s back. There are claw marks on Keith’s ass and it makes Shiro preen. 

Mine. My marks. 

“Shiro no! Shiro!”

Ignoring Keith’s pleas, he keeps one hand steady against the back of his prey, keeping him down and visible to his eyes. The curve of his back as he tries to get out of the compromising position sends Shiro’s instincts raging. The other hand parts his cheeks, his small hole winking at him as he continues to try to struggle away. His hand raises from the part of his cheek, before bringing it down hard on the junction between Keith’s ass and thighs. The yelp that Keith lets out is stained with sound of sobs, but Shiro can’t hear it above the rushing of his heartbeat in his ears, his arousal heightening at the rosy colour blooming in the shape of his large hand. He raises his hand again and again, creating a splattering of red hand prints over the round softness of Keith’s backside. Finally satisfied with the rose coloured mess he’s left behind, he shifts and removes the rest of Keith’s ruined leggings.

“Such a good bitch.” He murmurs before parting the rosy ass once more, pressing his face between and licking across the smarting hole. He doesn’t wait for the smaller to relax before pressing his tongue into the clenching entrance and letting his rut-induced saliva dribble in, wetting it for when he finally enters the small entrance. 

“Please Shiro… please no!”

Again, Shiro doesn’t hear him, too entranced by the way the younger’s hole ripples around his tongue, thinking about how it’ll feel around his cock, and eventually his knot. He growls out loud at the thought, wanting his cock in this tight wet heat immediately instead of trapped beneath his own skin tight leggings and the floor he’s rutting against. But he’s a good alpha, he knows to prepare his partner before rushing in. He’s doing the right thing in his rut addled brain. He puffs out a small laugh at Keith still struggling to get away, reaching to grab what remains of the tattered leggings before moving to tie the two wiggling arms behind Keith’s back, ignoring the struggling person beneath him as he ties the leggings and knots it 4 times around his wrists. 

Satisfied with his work as he peers over the perky ass, he continues to ravish the twitching entrance with his tongue until the clenching stops. A sob can be heard from the younger as he relents. Shiro coos at him, moving his face away from his as towards his partners, replacing his tongue with large fingers, still impossibly large for the smaller man. 

“You’ll be such a good mother for our pups. You’ll be nice and heavy with our children Keith, just like we’ve always wanted. You’ll never be empty again, just a good bitch full of my cock and our babies forever,” He enters another finger into the tightness, carefully scissoring them. “You’re going to look so pretty, with my marks and my pups inside you. Your cunt will be so swollen when we’re finished.” 

Keith breathes out a sob as Shiro nuzzles against his neck, gently fingering the now soft entrance. Shiro grazes the soft unmarked skin of the younger with his fangs, the action causing the smaller man to jump slightly as he sniffles. 

“Please- please don’t do this. We can do this properly I swear please just not- not now…” 

A small voice in the back of Shiro’s head is saying that he can’t do this, but the louder voice is telling him to do it. Mark him as ours. Do it. He knows if he does there’s no going back, there’s no reversing this. Keith’s heat will start up against his will when he’s bitten to prepare him for the larger Galra’s ruthless rut, with conception almost guaranteed. Throwing the smaller voice out of his head he bites, claiming the younger galra as his own, pheromones exploding into the public sparring hall and out into the hallway. Keith whimpers, crying and shaking at the pain and unwanted arousal he feels. He knows he won’t get hard, not at any point in this situation, so he gives up in every sense of the word. 

Shiro licks away the discomfort, still aptly fingering his mate’s entrance before adding yet another finger. The small amount of slick that was quickly produced after the bond bite makes fingering him easier and quicker. Giving a few quick scissors of his fingers he deems his new mate ready. 

Making sure Keith stays under him, he bites his neck just above the new bite once more, before commanding him to stay down. Keith whines, not wanting to comply but he knows that if he wants this over and done with he should stay still. 

Shiro rears back, pulling his own gear down to release his trapped cock, shivering as it hits the cold air of the sparring hall. Keith doesn’t turn his head, which does something to Shiro’s instincts and makes him forcibly turn Keith’s jaw towards him so that he looks at his mate’s member. Keith’s eyes widen as a scared sob escapes his mouth. 

“Shiro… it won’t- it won’t fit… please.” He pleads to deaf ears. 

Shiro shuffles forward, moving Keith’s legs until he’s spread so that he can move between them and guides his aching cock to his entrance. He pushes forward and is met with resistance, the small hole almost refusing to allow passage to the large cock trying to infiltrate it. He doesn’t give up, continually pushing forward. His mate will accept him, he just has to be persistent and keep going. Finally it gives, Keith screams loud enough to fill the empty void of the training deck which was devoid of sound other than sobs and Shiro’s panting. Shiro’s ears twitch at the sound, but does not take it as anything but a pleasurable sound. After all, his mate allowed him to bite, why wouldn’t he allow him inside and be pleasured by their bonding. 

Keith’s heart is beating out of his chest. He can’t move away, he’s stuck between wanting this to be over and his shame for not seeing it coming from a mile away. 

He’d known they were closer than most other Galra were, sure, but for Shiro to turn into this, a rabid, rut-fuelled monster and confessing his feelings in the worst way possible isn’t what he was expecting from their sparring match today. 

His sobs have turned to hiccuping, he can feel nothing but pain in his lower half, it was bearable for a while, just a tongue inside of him, but then it turned to a long, thick finger, then two then three… He tried hard to block the thought that Shiro would go any further, hoping that Shiro would wake up, understand that what he was doing was wrong and that they could court properly. 

That train of thought was soon broken when Shiro told him his plans for their future, that he’d become his breeding bitch, nothing more than a tool to warm his cock and produce strong offspring for the older. Keith sobbed, wanting nothing more than to wake from this living nightmare. He wanted his mother, he wanted Kolivan even, to run into the training deck and stop this. But Krolia was on a mission off base, working to infiltrate the empire and Kolivan was at a rebel conference for the next 3 weeks. The base was almost empty, save for the few in between missions and the two in the training deck. 

He begs for Shiro to stop, hoping he’ll hear him in his haze. He doesn’t want this at all, sure he’d imagined a future and Shiro was in that future, but not like this. Never like this. He sobs as he is forced to look at Shiro’s cock, too large to even think of taking even with the very little preparation he’d been given. It’s no surprise that Keith resists as much as his dwindling energy will allow, but Shiro is nothing but persistent, forcing his way inside Keith’s right passage. 

All he can feel is pain as he’s breached, that massive member rearranging his insides in a way that shouldn’t be possible, even with his bite-triggered heat. There’s no waiting to adjust as Shiro moves as soon as he bottoms out. Sobs are forced from his chest as he loses feeling in his bottom half, he doesn’t, can’t move anymore. All power is wiped out of him as he resigns to his fate. He can feel the force behind each thrust to his core, can feel the way Shiro’s large hands grip onto his hips, bruises forming in the shape of the fingers that dig into the skin and blood from the claws that tighten around his hip bones. He’s pliant to the abuse that Shiro gives, only briefly aware of his hips being moved in tandem with Shiro’s thrusts, just a doll to be fucked full and bred until a litter of pups are confirmed. 

Keith flinches when he feels one of those hands collide with his backside, then cries when his now long-ruined hair is pulled back so that Keith’s back collides with the large chest, making the cock inside him reach impossible depths. The older Galra peers over Keith’s shoulder, purring in content when he sees the shape of his member inside the smaller body of his mate. Keith’s eyes widen when he feels another possessive bite to his shoulder, a mirror of the scar he got in his Blade trials, right in this very room. 

He knows he’s a mess, he’ll never recover from this, his neck will be a litany of scars in the shape of fangs and serrated teeth if the blood running down his chest is any indication. He’s cold, his head rolling backwards against the broad chest as he tries to focus on anything other than the pain and heartbreak he feels. 

He tries to think of his mother, a comforting presence whenever he’d had a bad mission or simply just after his schooling. She’d hold him and sing old Galran lullabies, as well as ones from Earth she’d picked up from his father. But she wasn’t here, and neither was his leader. He was alone, cold and trapped in the arms of his best friend as he turns his insides to mush. 

Keith closes his eyes, willing this to be over soon, not knowing how much longer this body of his can take. He wants his mother, he wants to go far away from here. He wants to feel anything but pain and the discomfort from his crying and sweat as it dries on his skin only to be met with more as the minutes turn to hours, with no indication of when it will end. Why hasn’t anyone come yet? Have they left him to die? To be bred forever in the training chamber by the monster he considered his soulmate? 

His spiralling thoughts are interrupted as he hiccups and scrambles when he feels something else trying to enter his battered and bruised body. He cries renew in volume, knowing what it is and definitely not wanting it inside him. 

“Shiro, no! You can’t do this! You can’t!” His arms are still restrained behind his back, trapped between their two bodies as Shiro ruts up into him, trying to force his knot into the tight hole like he did the head of his cock. He tried to summon the energy to throw Shiro off of him one last time, before the knot catches and is pushed further into his body at the same time as Shiro bites another semi-unblemished part of his throat. 

He blacks out from pain, but not before he hears Shiro’s possessive growl and his words. 

“You took me so well, you’re going to be so round. Such a good bitch, a perfect mother, you’ll be a perfect mother to our pups Keith… so good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry


End file.
